1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a winch for use with an automobile and, more particularly, to a winch having a braking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric winch for use with an automobile is a vehicle-carried apparatus used for vehicle rescue, loading/unloading, or cargo lifting etc. The device can be mounted on an engineering vehicle, an off road vehicle, SUV sports vehicle etc. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,216 discloses one example of a winch known in the related art. However, the braking mechanism of the winch is very complicated. Therefore, manufacturing and assembling of the winch are complicated, and the cost as well as the failure rate are high. In addition, winches of the type known in the related art are difficult to maintain and thus, typically have a higher cost of operation.